


Noctis Things (name subject to change idfk)

by tsunamethyst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arousal, Drive-In, F/M, FFXV, Hand Jobs, Making Out, My First Smut, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, end-fluff, first time writing something I'm gonna keep posted, go easy on me pls, my first time writing smut, they might have kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamethyst/pseuds/tsunamethyst
Summary: Contains smut. Might make this short series thingy idk yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Female Reader (Slight AU)   
> I love Luna LIKE HELL but I put "Slight AU" because she just won't exist in most of my entries for this series. I may also change a lot more things that are already canon. This is also my very first time writing smut and my first ever FFXV thing. This is my first post I intent to keep up IN GENERAL HA but yeah I hope you enjoy :)  
> This is also currently unedited (will edit soon) so I apologize in advance for any errors!

He'd taken you to the drive-in movie that only played once every few months. It's rarity led to the date becoming a tradition— cuddling in the backseat of the Regalia with a variety of snacks, enjoying each other's calm company. It was a beautiful mid-summer evening and this time you were laid in Noct's arms while watching Chronicle. The movie had been interesting until your mind drifted off to other things, unlike Noctis who was fully immersed in the film, his brows slightly furrowed in reasonable concentration and the faintest hint of tension in his jawline. He didn't notice your staring, which you appreciated, not wanting to distract him (even if his attention did make your heart flutter). You sometimes contemplated whether you were in a dream or not. There was no way you were able to believe that someone as internally and externally attractive as Noctis would ever show the slightest interest in you. At this point you were managing to fully check him out without him noticing a thing.   
You the two of you were one of the few couples who didn't suck each other's faces off throughout the entire movie. You and Noct weren't too sexually active, if you're being honest. But that didn't mean your mind didn't frequently end up reeling with thoughts of that nature, and you were more than sure Noct wasn't too far behind you on that. After all, you were two young adults, it's normal. You two have had a lot more hot make out sessions than the times you'd had actual sex. That meant many, many times you'd left Noct with a raging hard-on and he'd left you with slick undies and heat in your abdominal area. Neither of you knew why it was like that, it just was the way it was.  
The humidity of the mid-summer night didn't help your situation at all either. Dressed in light, summer appropriate attire— a lace bralette top with high-waisted jean shorts, and ample amount of skin was exposed to the (warm) elements. Noctis being really close with his arm hooked to the other side of you, his fingers barely grazing the hot skin on your arm sent mild shivers down your spine and summoned goosebumps to your skins surface. Your thoughts only got a lot more lewd and promiscuous from there. All in all, you were unexpectedly aroused. If only he knew what he could do to you, how he could make you feel sometimes. You let out a quiet sigh of frustration and decided to just let your mind put your actions on auto-pilot— whatever happens, happens.   
Shifting in your spot next to your dark-haired boyfriend, you casually put one of your bare legs halfway onto his lap, letting it fall in between his own. Of course, this particular action caught his attention, his head tilting down a bit as his gaze shifted to you. You couldn't avert your eyes quickly enough so your gazes inevitably locked onto one another. By now your face was definitely burning, you couldn't imagine the deep blush that was displayed behind your freckles at the moment.  
"Ah— Hm..we should probably get out of here.." he said, with a soft sigh that kinda put you on edge, simply because you couldn't identify if it was a frustrated one or just one of tiredness. Either way you couldn't read his current mood at all. Noct had already began making his way back to the drivers seat as you snapped out of your thoughts and sheepishly made your way back to the passenger seat. Yeah you did...a thing but that thing wasn't too drastic, so was he genuinely ready to leave or was he uncomfortable by your vague advances? You couldn't help the small pout that appeared on your face as you crossed your arms and let the humid wind softly hit your face as Noctis drove off to god knows where.   
You stayed that way for some time without realizing how childishly pissed you appeared.  
"You okay babe..?" his raspy voice making you sharply turn toward him, startled by the sudden question. Face softening and shoulders losing tension especially since he wore that slight smirk you loved so much, "Uh um yeah, just thinking is all.", you quietly replied. He hummed as he released one hand off the wheel and allowed it to rest on your thigh, his finger just barely going between them and his thumb slowly rubbing the surface. Whenever you and Noct got into a heated make-out session he knew your thighs were a sensitive area. So maybe he had noticed you distress and arousal this whole time. He definitely did.   
It was fully nighttime as the car came to a halt on a grassy hill in Cleigne, a beautiful and clear night sky above you two. The routine was so typical and cliche, "go to the drive-in then end the night on a hill away from the public eye", you had to fight an oncoming grin. Noctis still had that cheeky fucking smirk on his face as he asked a question that would set you off on the inside, "Sooo what exactly were you thinking abou—", you cut him off with a sigh, letting a soft laugh slip out with it, "Noct you know what...and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..", you quietly apologized without really knowing why. He laughed as he pulled you onto his lap, so you were basically straddling him. You tried your best to ignore this position and also ignored the fact that he lowered the seat, seeing as he was able to lean back with you on him, without you realizing.   
"Stop that, don't apologize. I actually noticed this whole week, I can't really describe it but I just knew. And.. I know we don't y'know have sex that often but honestly I...", he trailed off as he held you closer and brought his lips to the warm skin on your neck. Your breath hitched, a gasp got caught in your throat, and your back arched in the slightest. Chills and goosebumps all over again. All the awkwardness vanished and the lust-filled heat was back. Your raven haired lover continued to leave wet kisses and dark spots all over your neck and collarbones. Thank gods it didn't require much talking or explaining for him to catch on to your state of emergency. In no time, his hands were roaming your curvy form, sensitive thighs definitely included, occasionally giving a firm squeeze to your assets. This of course caused you to let a sultry moan escape while you unintentionally rolled your hips down into his lower region, making him groan and get harder by the second (which you could definitely feel). Your lips eventually met in a wet kiss full of lust. His tongue instantly established dominance which you certainly didn't mind. You loved letting him take charge. Noct had never gotten too rough during make outs or sex, but secretly, you'd wish he would every once in a while. Maybe tonight...  
The two of you pulled away for some much needed air, a string of your shared saliva breaking and hitting your chin not long after. All the heat between the two of you and the humidity in the air had you both sweating bullets, you'd both been unaware of the sweat on your chests. His cock twitched at the sight of droplets sliding down your glistening cleavage, which was directly in his line of view, not that Noct was complaining. If he wasn't fully hard before, after the sight of that he definitely was now. The sweat on his shirt made it cling onto his chest, his toned abs and part of his sculpted v-line showing through. It was like he was crafted by a god themself. He'd caught where your eyes were focused and hastily removed his shirt, much to your enjoyment. Even though you opted for being the inferior one during sex, you couldn't imagine how uncomfortable he must've been seeing that he was completely erect under his completely zipped jeans. Switching up the routine a bit, which he doesn't seem to mind, you reach down to undo his belt and zipper and palm his crotch, squeezing a bit. Noctis' head falls back as ecstasy falls over his facial expression with another throaty groan escaping him. You don't want to keep him waiting, he's been deprived of sex enough as it is, so you pull out his hard member and give a few light pumps. His pre-cum is already oozing down the side of his shaft, working as a bit of lubricant and making it easier to stroke him. Though you'd seen his cock numerous times before, you still couldn't get over how perfect it was to you. He wasn't too massive but he definitely wasn't small either. He had the perfect form and he damn well felt amazing when he was inside of you. You were pumping a little faster now, turning and twisting your fist around his dick, making lewd noises every time your fist hit the base. Noct's breathing got noticeably louder and more erratic as he let you continue your task for several more pumps before grabbing your hand to stop you.   
"I needa see you too baby", he said still panting, referring to your clothed state since he had yet to undress you.   
His eyes darkened as his gaze returned to your chest and ample breasts. Once again he was feeling you up, from squeezing your ass, to rubbing your hips, to finally untying the ribbon in the front of your bralette top, letting your tits free. Noctis didn't waste a single second before he brought his tongue to one of your sensitive buds while massaging the other breast, doing the same thing again but reversed. His name fell from your swollen lips along with a string of moans. Once he was done worshipping your tits he decided it was time to move on. It was a bit awkward getting your shorts off but the two of you just laughed it off once they were gone. As if returning your previous favor, he quickly got to stroking your soaking folds, as he went back to leaving marks in your neck. This felt a lot better than the tit-play and you couldn't contain your voice to save your life. He dipped his middle finger into you every so often and made the moans get lost in your throat each time. Your hips rocked onto his hands as you craved something more. Noctis wasn't one to tease that much so you wish became his command and he inserted two fingers at once and pushed them in and out of you at a moderate pace. The pain you were expecting never came since you were already so wet. Instead there was just pure euphoric pleasure and nothing less. Gods you couldn't wait for his cock to buried inside you, you couldn't wait for the ultimate pleasure. He felt your inner walls clench around his fingers and heard your soft warning of your nearing orgasm. At last you were both ready.  
He brought your faces to the same level and kissed you with so much love and passion. You couldn't imagine yourself trusting someone as much as you trusted Noctis. He was the only one you ever saw yourself giving your all to.  
"I love you so much babe", he said lovingly while hooking his gaze onto yours,  
"I..I love you too, Noctis. I love you so much", you replied with just as much passion, not being able to hide the smile on your face.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested them on his shoulders as he held your waist with one hand and positioned himself at your entrance. You had to admit you were kind of nervous because you'd never been on top but you trusted Noctis and knew he'd handle things. He rubbed the tip back and forth between your folds before finally beginning to penetrate you. His hand on your hip guided you to lower yourself down on him. The feeling of him completely filling you up was enough to have you trembling and moaning his name again. Once you had time to adjust and settle, you began to move. You started with a back and forth motion at a slow pace, then slightly picked up the speed while beginning to bounce on him a bit. The both of you let your voices go, not even bothering to contain your noises of pleasure. Your moaning got louder, his panting sped up. Both of his hands resumed their groping and squeezing, before going back to your hips and holding you still to pound into you. He his a spot with every hard thrust and your vision went blank. You couldn't focus on anything but his cock pumping into you.   
"You like that baby huh? I wanna have you like this everyday, do you want that? Do you want me to fuck you like this every day? You're so so tight baby. You're so fucking beautiful, so beautiful I just might— ahh", He whispered erotic, arousing things into your ear, making you whimper from all the pleasure. Everything felt so fucking good you could have cried. Your eyes were getting a bit glossy as you felt a burning heat in your core and a fresh blanket of scorching heat fall over you.   
" Fuck—AH, ah Noctis oh my god, ohh my—AH I think I'm—", you could barely form sentences.  
"I know love, —ah me too, me too", he breathily replied.  
His shaft twitched repeatedly inside you and you just couldn't take it anymore. You moaned his name louder and louder, you wouldn't be surprised if you woke people up all the way in Cape Caem.   
"Uh fuck, come for me baby, show me how much you—AH show me how much you love this", he told you, knowing you were extremely close.  
He pounded into you several more times before.." ahh..ah.. AH N-NOCTIS!!!", you practically screamed, back arched as far as it could, Noctis releasing not too shortly after. You felt his hot seed fill you up making things a lot more slick down there as he continued to slowly pump his cock in and out of you, helping you both ride out your orgasms. Once you'd both calmed down enough, he pulled out and held you closer than close. It was only in that moment did you realize that you and your boyfriend just fucked in the drivers seat of his convertible with the top down on a hill, but that didn't matter now. You returned the embrace and kissed him with your remaining energy.   
After sitting there for a while just enjoying each other's company, you two finally got cleaned up and dressed again. You were now laying snuggled up next to him in the (still pushed back) drivers seat, head on his chest and legs entwined with his. "Hm.. should do that more often or..?" he asked, you could only hum in agreement due to lack of energy. You had no clue how you were gonna function the next day, your legs felt like jelly, you hadn't gotten sleep yet and it was roughly 5am, not to mention you knew you wouldn't be able to resist Noctis the way you were able to before. This would probably become a more frequent thing if you were being honest with yourself. The topic of you guys not using protection came up and you were honestly okay with it. Noct asked if you guys should get going and grab a Plan B pill but, again, you reassured him it was fine. The two of you had known each other for years, dated for most of it, and didn't plan on leaving each other anytime soon. Noct was 24, two years older than you, and sure you were both still pretty young adults, but he made it clear that he loved you more than anything and definitely wasn't opposed to having kids. And you were sure King Regis would be more than thrilled to have grandkids from his only child, as long as marriage came first of course. But all of that was a different matter entirely, all that mattered right now was this moment. You would deal with those matters when they came up, if they ever came up..

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any thoughts and constructive criticism!! Thank you for taking the time to read, it's much appreciated!! See you soon :)


End file.
